Come Back, Neji-Niisan
by HH91
Summary: The 4th Great Shinobi War was over, peace was returned. The survivors returned to Konoha. Hanabi Hyuga was so happy and relieved to see her sister made it back only to find out that her cousin, Neji who she thought of as a brother died.


**Hi guys! This is just a little one-shot about Hanabi's reaction to her cousin Neji's death. I was inspired by many other fanfic writers here, so a really big thanks to them! I never thought I'd actually be doing this right now, but I am. This is my first fanfic, so I apologise for any miswording, wrong choice of words, word order, etc.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi called out for her sister while running towards her. The survivors of the 4th Great Shinobi War had arrived back to Konoha, Hanabi was so happy and relieved to see her sister was alright. Without thinking that Hinata could be injured, she clinged to her as hard as possible "I'm so glad you're okay." she said in a teary yet relieved voice. "Hanabi... I missed you so much." Hinata said putting her arms around her sister.

Hanabi lifted her head to meet her sisters eyes "Nee-chan, where's Neji-Niisan?" there was a short moment of silence before Hinata shed a tear "Hanabi," she started as she looked straight into her little sisters eyes "Neji-Niisan has died in battle, I'm sorry."

Hanabi froze for a few seconds as those words ran through her head several times. "What?" she said as her legs got weak. "It's okay Hanabi, It's okay." Hinata said as she embraced her younger sister.

"No... No... IT CAN'T BE!" Hanabi burst into tears as her knees fell to the ground. "It's okay, imouto" Hinata embraced her as they both cried.

Hanabi and Neji have never talked much, nor have they had time to. Hanabi's schedule was very strict, she'd wake up early in the morning, eat breakfast, get dressed and head to her training room to meet her father. After a long day of training, she'd go freshen up, eat dinner and head straight to bed.

They'd usually great in the mornings, rarely see eachother at dinner, but would never talk to eachother generally nor try to get along.

Hanabi would occasionally try to start a conversation with him but it would always end quickly. Hanabi loved him like a brother and looked up to him, but there were times when she thought he never even cared for her, let alone think of her as a sister. However, this was not true. Neji cared about both Hinata and Hanabi more than anything and even thought of them as sisters but would never dare to admit or show it. He had always seen great potential, skill, and talent in Hanabi. He saw himself in her and always knew she'd become an amazing kunoichi and leader. If only Hanabi knew...

_Later, at the mass funeral..._

Hanabi was standing alongside her father and Hinata clenching her fists trying holding back her tears as she was taught that it was a sign of weakness.

Hinata put her arm around her and told her that it was okay to cry. Hanabi refused but then felt someones hand on her shoulder. It was none other than Hiashi "Father…?" she said a bit confused. "It's okay, you can let it out. Forget about what I taught you... about shedding tears being a sign of weakness." Hanabi stared at him shocked. She had never gotten any affection from her father before. With this, she covered her mouth with her hands and burst into tears once again. Hinata pulled her into her side as she continued crying "I-I loved him like a brother... I wanted him to know that! I wanted to be close to him! I want my brother back!" Hinata's heart broke when she heard this "He knew that, Hanabi. He loved you too... he loved both of us... like sisters. And I believe... that he'll always watch over us."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so I apologise for any miswording, wrong choice of words, word order etc.**

**For those who don't know,**

**Nii-san: Big Brother**

**Nee-chan: Big Sister**

**Imouto: Little Sister**

**Again, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a review! Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
